mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Graça a 9.000 metros de autura
thumb|left|400px Kent Hansen Sou advogado. Os advogados gostam de perguntas. De fato, aprendemos na faculdade de direito que as perguntas são mais importantes do que as respostas. Jesus formulava as melhores perguntas, estou certo. Um dia, na última semana antes de Sua crucifixão, Ele foi interrogado pelos principais dos sacerdotes, escribas, fariseus e saduceus, que estavam tentando fazê-Lo tropeçar e destruir Sua autoridade. Cansado desse jogo, Jesus fez a seguinte pergunta aos fariseus: “O que vocês pensam a respeito do Cristo? De quem Ele é Filho?. . . Ninguém conseguia responder-Lhe uma palavra; e daquele dia em diante, ninguém jamais se atreveu a Lhe fazer perguntas” (Mateus 21:41, 46). “O que vocês pensam a respeito do Cristo?” é a pergunta definitiva. Respostas estereotipadas não são suficientes. O que nossos pais, avós, cônjuges ou amigos pensam, não deve influenciar. Ninguém pode estar no seu ou no meu lugar em termos de resposta à pergunta definitiva, porque ou Cristo é nosso Salvador pessoal e Senhor, ou Ele não significa nada para nós. Jesus disse que boas ações—mesmo tão excelentes como pregar o Evangelho, profetizar e expulsar demônios—, não nos podem salvar. A resposta à pergunta definitiva e a chave para o reino de Deus são encontradas, disse Cristo, no relacionamento pessoal com Ele (Mateus 7:21-23; João 17:3). Eu sei que isso é verdadeiro! Eu cresci num lar cristão, freqüentei escolas cristãs, casei-me com uma cristã. Meus esforços foram recompensados com bolsas de estudos, prêmios e um bom trabalho. Em 1989, eu era um jovem e atarefado advogado em ascensão, sócio-administrador de minha empresa de advocacia, líder cívico, pai de um precoce menino de dois anos e restaurador, juntamente com minha esposa, de uma velha casa. Isso é matéria-prima do sonho americano. Mas havia um sumidouro disfarçado. Por um lado, eu estava totalmente absorvido por meu trabalho, alheio a tudo o mais. Por outro, estava espiritualmente falido. Eu representava uma denominação cristã e sua nau capitânia, minha universidade. Mas a instituição enfrentava uma guerra civil sobre seu futuro, e como seu conselheiro legal, eu estava bem no meio do fogo. A religião era um negócio para mim—e um mau negócio. Havia sinais de advertência acerca de problemas. Labaredas de ira. Lágrimas de inominável tristeza, enquanto passava de um compromisso a outro. Lidando com o mundo interior Eu precisava viajar à sede da Igreja para uma reunião. Na saída de casa, escolhi um livro para ler no avião. Minha primeira opção foi uma novela. Algo dentro de mim disse não. O próximo livro na pilha era um sobre o qual meu irmão me havia falado: Ordering Your Private World, de Gordon MacDonald (Oliver-Nelson, 1985). Achando que fosse um livro sobre administração de tempo, eu o encomendara de uma livraria da cidade. Para minha surpresa, esse era um livro cristão. A premissa de MacDonald é que cada um de nós possui um mundo interior no coração e alma, onde nossa auto-estima é formada e onde nossas decisões básicas sobre motivos, valores e compromissos são tomadas. Esse é o espaço interior onde comungamos com Deus. Ele possui cinco setores: motivação, tempo, crescimento intelectual, espírito e paz sabática. Se esses setores internos estiverem adequadamente centralizados em Cristo e exercitados mediante disciplina espiritual e intelectual, nosso mundo exterior de relacionamentos será também saudável. Se esse mundo interior não estiver organizado, podemos desintegrar-nos em estresse e disfunções. MacDonald contrasta a obsessão do rei Saul com o chamado de João Batista. A obsessão pode nos prender numa gaiola dourada da alta manutenção do sucesso, deixando-nos espiritualmente exauridos e levando-nos a um desastroso colapso espiritual e moral. Não muitas páginas antes eu pensava: “Ele está falando a meu respeito”. Eu ia lendo com uma mistura de curiosidade e temor. Quando cheguei ao hotel, em Maryland, assisti ao final dos playoffs do beisebol na Costa Oeste, e então li alguma coisa mais. Prosseguindo em minha leitura na manhã seguinte, pensei que deveria orar. Mas havia um problema. Cristão professo de muitos anos, formado em escolas cristãs, filho das orações de pais crentes, eu não podia orar. Quero dizer: O que você diz a Deus quando tenta passar por uma prova, vencer um caso ou fazer um negócio? Andei pelo quarto em crescente frustração. Eu não podia orar. Finalmente balbuciei algo incoerente: “Deus, eu gostaria de falar Contigo, mas não sei como”. O dia passou cheio de atividades, mas nenhuma solução para o conflito intimo. A manhã seguinte transcorreu do mesmo modo, com minha leitura e luta para orar. Meu vôo de retorno incluía uma mudança de aviões em Chicago. Às 13h, logo após a decolagem do Aeroporto Internacional de O’Hare, eu estava lendo esta oração citada por MacDonald e feita por um velho evangelista do Exército de Salvação, Samuel Logan Brengler: “Guarda-me, ó Senhor, de me tornar mental e espiritualmente entorpecido e tolo. Ajuda-me a manter a fibra mental, física e espiritual de um atleta, do homem que se nega a si mesmo diariamente, toma sua cruz e Te segue. Faze-me bem-sucedido em meu trabalho, mas esconde de mim o orgulho. Salva-me da auto-satisfação que tão freqüentemente acompanha o sucesso e a prosperidade. Salva-me do espírito de indolência, de auto-indulgência, das enfermidades físicas e do assalto da decadência sobre mim (p. 151)”. Eu estava assentado junto à janela. O avião ainda estava em curso ascendente. Enquanto lia essa oração, ouvi distintamente uma voz e Deus a me dizer: “Você é culpado de pecado. Seu orgulho e negócios têm-Me banido de sua vida e matado o seu relacionamento com a família. Você não acha que Eu posso cuidar da universidade e de tudo o mais com que você está preocupado? Confie em Mim”. Isso me afetou fisicamente. Retorci-me em meu assento com o coração disparado. Durante muitos meses após esse acontecimento eu ainda me sentia frágil e ferido, como se houvesse sido queimado por fora e por dentro. Pondo de lado o livro, olhei pela janela aturdido. Tudo isso era real e deprimente. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era curvar-me na presença de um Deus que havia me atropelado com o grande caminhão da graça. Quando aterrissamos em Ontário, Califórnia, eu sabia que tinha de contar tudo o que havia acontecido para a minha esposa, Patrícia. Quando eu estava na pista rolante, ela veio ao meu encontro. “Precisamos apanhar o Andrew com a babá”, disse. —OK. Mas primeiro tenho de contar-lhe algo. —Está tudo bem?” perguntou-me. —Bem, sim e não Assentamo-nos na sala de estar. Então lhe contei o que acontecera, e disse: “Tenho esbanjado cada parte do talento que Deus me deu para liderança e organização. Fiz tudo isso e então, como se não fosse suficiente, dei início a novas organizações. Não Lhe perguntei se deveria fazer cada uma dessas coisas. “Eu voltava para casa mais tarde, jantava e brincava com Andrew por algum tempo. Então subia até meu quarto, fechava a porta e trabalhava até depois da meia-noite, noite após noite. Ninguém mais em minha empresa faz isso. Mas eu o faço para mostrar que posso fazer tudo isso e muito mais. Eu entrava depois que você estava dormindo e me levantava e saía antes que acordasse. “Você está doente e lutando contra a perda de sua visão. Quando você fica nervosa e aborrecida a respeito, eu tão-somente a dispenso, dizendo: Não lance isso sobre mim”. Fitei-a e disse: “Tenho sido tão egoísta e sinto muito, muito mesmo, e estou muito aborrecido. As coisas precisam ser diferentes. Seria bom se você estivesse nisso comigo”. Patrícia olhou-me por um momento e então disse: “As coisas têm estado fora de controle já há longo tempo. Passamos de um belo casamento para uma união ordinária. Eu também quero isso”. Inclinamos nossa cabeça e oramos juntos. Então saímos e fomos pegar nosso filho. As mudanças foram imediatas e definitivas. Fiquei com um tremendo apetite pela Palavra de Deus. Deus não deixou nada sem mexer em nossa vida. De três crentes ativos em meu escritório, na época, quinze pessoas desde então aceitaram a Cristo ou renovaram seu relacionamento com Ele. Tudo isso aconteceu tranqüilamente, sem proselitismo. Oração, encorajamento e o testemunho de uma vida transformada, têm poder. Desisti de participar de oito conselhos e comitês de sociedades num só dia. Minha vida tornou-se centralizada em Cristo e na hora tranqüila que emprego em estudo e oração com Ele, cada manhã. Deus não transformou minha vida num banco de igreja ou numa sala de aula. Ele a mudou no mundo real, onde amo minha esposa, brinco com meu filho, faço negócios, discuto casos e redijo contratos. Digo-lhes agora que, depois da devastação da graça, estou mais seguro sobre Deus do que jamais estive, e menos seguro de tudo o mais. Em cada curva da estrada, Deus Se tem tornado muito maior e mais envolvente do que eu pensava antes. Tudo o mais continua a se desvanecer. Eu Lhe pedi para deixar algumas coisas de lado por algum tempo, mas Ele é inexorável em Sua graça transformadora. Eu jamais poderia recuar. Você pode ficar desejoso de seguir pelo mesmo caminho, mas lutando para saber como prosseguir. Por que não tenta dizer a Deus o que eu Lhe disse naquele quarto de hotel: “Deus, eu quero andar Contigo, mas não sei como”? Se você pedir, tenho certeza de que receberá a resposta à questão definitiva. Kent Hansen é advogado especializado em direito comercial no sul da Califórnia. Ele também trabalha como consultor geral para a Loma Linda University e o Centro Médico. Este artigo foi extraído de seu livro Grace at 30.000 Feet and Other Unexpected Places, Hagerstown, Maryland: Review and Herald Publ. Assn. 2002) Seu endereço: Loma Linda University, Loma Linda, Califórnia, 92354, EUA.